Love in Jungle
by Noira Hikari
Summary: For SON - AU/ Ino sangat membenci hutan, menurutnya pepohonan yang menjulang itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Tapi pendapatnya berubah karena Kiba, sang penjaga Taman Nasional./RnR please?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje,abal, dan segunung kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**Dedicated For SON (Save Our Nature) Event**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

"ADA YANG TERLUKA! TOLONG..."

Ino terpaku menatap sosok tubuh di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"INO! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN? BANTU AKU! KITA HARUS MELAKUKAN OPERASI."

Mata _aquamarine_nya mengerjap sesaat, menandakan dirinya yang mulai kembali ke alam nyata. Ia menghirup napas panjang sesaat kemudian berlari menuju ruang operasi. Untuk kali ini, dia harus kuat. Dia harus bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.

Selama satu jam penuh dirinya bergulat di dalam ruangan yang begitu penuh dengan berbagai alat-alat kedokteran. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh beberapa peralatan, sementara sahabatnya terlihat bergulat dengan sosok yang tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur kecil yang terlihat berwarna kemerahan karena darah yang mengalir keluar. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menahan air mata yang sangat ingin berontak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sesekali dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba fokus. Kali ini dia tidak boleh salah atau semua hanya memperburuk keadaan.

**.**

**.**

Matahari berwarna kemerahan terlihat mulai bersembunyi di balik rimbun pepohonan. Di sisi depan sebuah bangunan di pinggir hutan, sesosok gadis _blonde_ sedang menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. Di sebelahnya, pria berambut cokelat terlihat sibuk memberi makan seekor anjing putih yang cukup besar.

"Kenapa sih kau mau saja menjadi penjaga hutan? Biasanya anak muda sepertimu lebih memilih untuk bekerja di kantor, aku rasa." Gadis _blonde_ bernama Ino itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat menemani mereka.

Kiba -nama pria di sebelahnya- melirik Ino yang masih menatap langit di atasnya. "Aku suka hewan. Dan ini taman nasional, nona. Bukan Hutan biasa. Ada ratusan hewan menarik yang bisa kaulindungi."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu ini taman nasional. Aku bukan anak kecil. Tapi bukankah pekerjaan ini penuh resiko? Kau bisa saja diserang hewan-hewan liar itu."

"Bukankah itu gunanya kalian ada disini?"

Ino mendelik pada pria di sampingnya, Kiba yang merasa ditatap hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kalau bukan karena Sakura-_forehead_ yang bersikeras untuk pindah kemari gara-gara Naruto-_baka_ itu, mana mungkin aku mau menghabiskan setiap malam di pinggir hutan dan digigit nyamuk yang, euhh… mengerikan!"

Kiba tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau belum melihat betapa cantiknya hutan itu sebenarnya."

"Apanya? Hanya ada pohon-pohon besar yang menyeramkan. Tanaman disini tidak menarik. Tidak ada bunga-bunga cantik seperti di toko bunga keluargaku."

"Kau punya toko bunga?"

Ino mengangguk semangat, "Hmm… ada banyak bunga yang aku suka. Mawar, anggrek, melati, cattleya. Ahh.. aku jadi kangen rumah. Hey, ceritakan tentang dirimu dong."

"Aku?"

"Hmm…"

"Sejak kecil aku hanya punya Akamaru," Kiba mengelus kepala anjing putih yang sekarang sudah terlelap di bawah kakinya, tatapannya terlihat menerawang. "Ibuku sudah meninggal saat melahirkan diriku, dia dulu juga tenaga medis seperti dirimu. Ayahku juga menjaga taman nasional, seperti aku. Setiap ayah terluka, ibulah yang menyelamatkannya. Romantis ya?"

Ino terkikik pelan, "Lalu, kemana ayahmu sekarang?"

"Dia meninggal saat diserang seekor harimau. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya. Tapi semenjak tidak ada ibu, tenaga medis menjadi sangat kekurangan." jawab Kiba. Ino bisa melihat mata Kiba sedikit redup usai bercerita.

"Aku minta maaf kalau membuatmu mengingatnya lagi." ucap Ino tulus, "Kalau begitu, aku juga mau jadi pahlawan seperti ibumu. Aku berjanji akan mengobati dan menyelamatkan nyawamu kalau kau terluka."

"Hei, itu sama saja mendoakan diriku akan terluka suatu saat nanti!"

"Dasar _baka_! Bukan begitu maksudku." Ino menekuk wajahnya, "Sudahlah. Aku mau masuk. Sudah ada banyak banget nyamuk disini."

Kiba hanya tertawa pelan saat menatap punggung gadis _blonde_ itu menjauhi dirinya.

"Aneh." Dia bergumam pelan, lalu kembali tertawa.

**.**

**.**

Ino tersenyum getir menatap pria yang terbaring di hadapannya. Di sisinya, Akamaru menggonggong kecil, terlihat berusaha membangunkan pria itu. Sudah tiga hari, pria dengan tato segitiga di pipinya itu tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi tidak mendengar suaranya yang ribut -apalagi kalau bertengkar dengan Naruto- selama tiga hari benar-benar terasa setahun bagi Ino.

"Kapan kau bangun, _baka_?" gumamnya pelan. "Mana Kiba yang katanya kuat? Bukankah katamu, kau punya sembilan nyawa? Bukankah kau selalu selamat? Kau bahkan tidak mati saat tersengat racun kalajengking, ular, digigit singa. Tapi ini? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuka matamu. Apa nyawamu sudah habis, eh?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari sosok di hadapannya. Sosok itu terlihat masih menikmati tidurnya yang panjang.

Ino mengerjapkan _aquamarine_nya mencoba menahan air mata yang sangat ingin tumpah. "Kalau kau tidak selamat, berarti aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Jadi, aku mohon bangunlah."

**.**

**.**

Ino menekuk wajahnya dan berjalan menuju pinggir hutan yang sangat gelap. Sesekali dia terlihat menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah tempatnya berpijak. Hari ini dia benar-benar kesal. Sakura pergi bersama Tsunade-_sama_ -yang merupakan ketua medis di sana- ke kota untuk berbelanja kebutuhan medis. Dan dia ditinggal sendirian.

Oke, dia memang tidak sendirian. Masih ada petugas medis lainnya, penjaga taman nasional ini, dan beberapa polisi hutan, -tentu saja. Tapi dia hanya akrab dengan Sakura. Apalagi mereka ke kota, dan Ino harus diam di hutan yang dipenuhi banyak nyamuk.

"Kau kenapa?"

Ino melompat begitu mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menegurnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget tahu!" umpatnya pada Kiba yang hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kau tahu? Hutan itu isinya bukan hanya hewan dan tumbuhan. Ada banyak makhluk halus juga disini. Dan mereka suka mengganggu siapa saja yang sedang melamun. Apa lagi kau perempuan."

Ino bergidik ngeri mendengar pernyataan pria bertato segitiga di hadapannya. "Aku tidak melamun kok."

"Sudahlah." Kiba tertawa renyah, "Jadi? Kau kenapa? Aku lihat kau marah-marah sendiri dari tadi."

"Kau penguntit ya?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hei jangan sembarangan! Untuk apa aku menguntitmu?" Kiba membuang mukanya, berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang agak memanas.

Ino tertawa, "Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda."

"Jadi?"

"Sakura pergi ke kota," Ino memulai ceritanya, "dan aku ditinggal. Padahal aku sudah bosan dengan hutan yang sama sekali tidak menarik ini."

Untuk sementara mereka hanya terdiam, hingga Kiba menarik lengan Ino agar gadis itu mengikutinya masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Ayo ikut!"

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Ino kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, nanti kau juga tahu."

Mereka tidak saling berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara ribut Ino yang menginjak akar-akar pohon yang rapuh atau menabrak beberapa dahan. Sesekali senter yang dibawa Kiba terlihat menunjukkan guratan pohon-pohon yang menurut Ino menyeramkan. Dia memang tidak pernah benar-benar mencoba memasuki sebuah hutan sebelumnya. Apa lagi malam-malam begini.

Bagaimana kalau makhluk halus yang Kiba katakan tadi benar-benar mengganggunya? Atau tiba-tiba hewan liar yang besar-besar dan bergigi runcing itu menyerang mereka? Atau mungkin dia bertemu dengan ular besar? Membayangkannya membuat Ino semakin merinding.

"Kiba? Kita mau kemana? Aku takut. Bagaimana kalau ada ular besar atau hewan menyeramkan lainnya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu." Cahaya bulan yang cukup terang malam itu cukup membuat mata _aquamarine_ Ino menangkap cengiran yang menenangkan dari pria di hadapannya.

Mereka kembali berjalan memasuki hutan semakin dalam. Dalam hati Ino berharap mereka tidak tersesat. Menurutnya semua pohon disini terlihat sama saja. Bagaimana mungkin Kiba bisa mengenalinya? Apalagi ini kan malam.

"Lihat!" Kiba menunjuk sesuatu di balik pepohonan yang lebat.

Ino dengan ragu-ragu mendekat, lalu mata _aquamarine_nya melebar saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Di balik pepohonan yang rapat, di tengah-tengah hutan yang lebat, terdapat sebuah sungai kecil yang sangat cantik. Matanya menangkap sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang bersinar di atas sungai. Mereka menari-nari seolah gemerisik air yang menenangkan menjadi melodi pengiring bagi mereka.

Di seberang sungai itu terdapat sebuah lapangan yang cukup besar. Di sana, dia bisa melihat sekelompok gajah yang sedang memasukkan belalainya ke arah lumpur. Dia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas atas bantuan bulan yang memang sedang bersinar cerah.

"Apa yang gajah itu lakukan?" tanyanya pada Kiba yang masih berdiam.

"Dia mengambil mineral di tanah itu dan memakannya. Tanah ini punya banyak sekali mineral."

Ino mengangguk paham. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan kalimat 'wow' selama beberapa saat. Dalam hati dia benar-benar takjub dengan semua pemandangan yang disaksikannya. Ia tersenyum saat membayangkan wajah iri Sakura saat dia menceritakan semuanya. Ini baru namanya balas dendam yang impas.

"Kiba? Terima kasih banyak ya."

Kiba menunjukkan cengiran yang sepertinya sudah menjadi _treadmark_nya, "Ahh… tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau hutan itu tidak terlalu membosankan."

Ino hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap kunang-kunang yang masih menari-nari, hingga dia menyadari kalau lengannya masih digenggam Kiba. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Di sebelahnya, Kiba yang juga menyadari hal yang sama juga merasakan pipinya yang memanas. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk menarik tangan masing-masing.

Hah… mungkin Sakura akan benar-benar iri pada Ino nanti.

**.**

**.**

Ino tersentak dari tidurnya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk kepalanya pelan. Mata _aquamarine_nya melebar saat menyadari siapa yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"H-hei." sapa pemuda itu sedikit parau sambil menyunggingkan cengiran yang biasa dia tunjukkan.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum _aquamarine_ itu mengeluarkan air mata yang selama ini ditahannya. Tubuh ringkuhnya secara otomatis mencoba memeluk tubuh pria yang masih terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Tangan Kiba yang masih terasa kaku karena tidak pernah digerakkan itu mencoba membelai lembut rambut gadis di atasnya. Dalam beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam dalam posisi tersebut, seolah ingin melepas rasa rindu masing-masing. Hanya sesekali terdengar isakan pelan dari gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Hei, kalau kaumenangis terus, orang-orang akan mengira aku melakukan sesuatu padamu." ucap Kiba pelan setelah beberapa saat.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah ranjang tempat Kiba berbaring. "Kau memang melakukan sesuatu padaku! Kau tahu? Selama satu minggu ini hidupku tidak karuan gara-gara kau."

"Selama itukah aku berbaring disini? Wow, keren!"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya yang semula basah. "_Baka_! Kalau kau tidak bangun lagi gimana? Aku ketakutan begini, kau malah bilang 'keren'. Apa sih yang kau mimpikan sampai-sampai tidur selama itu?"

"Aku pasti bangun. Kau lupa ya kalau aku punya sembilan nyawa?" Kiba terkekeh pelan, "Kau tahu? Selama aku tidur, aku mendengar suaramu memanggilku."

"Be-benarkah?" ucap Ino tergagap. Dia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah sekarang.

Kiba mengangguk. "Terima kasih ya? Kau benar-benar menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu kalau kau terluka. Itu gunanya aku ada disini kan?" Ino menyeringai kecil.

Kiba tersenyum lemah, dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Yamanaka Ino itu memang punya sesuatu yang berbeda. Setidaknya dia gadis pertama yang berhasil membuat dirinya berkali-kali _blushing_. Hah… Mungkin dia akan menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu suatu saat.

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**A/N: Kyaaa… owari dengan gajenya~ *Nutup muka***

**Aku dapat ide ini karena kebanyakan nonton National Geografic chanel. Waktu nulis aku membayangkan hutan di Afrika Barat, tapi sungai disana keruh gak cocok buat pacaran. Jadi aku ubahlah. Haha.. *abaikan***

**Nicknameku Kalajengking dan cattleya (benar gak tulisannya? *plakk*) udah nyempil dikit banget di percakapan mereka. Berarti udah sah kan? Beneran deh aku gak tahu mau masukin mereka dimana lagi. ^^V**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah besedia membaca fict super gaje dan abal ini. m(_ _)m**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
